Nagisa, assassin with a mouthful of Tentacles
by Mrotrax
Summary: After the death of Shiro, Nagisa and Kayano get stuck in her apartment while waiting for a rainstorm to stop. Secrets are revealed and love is cosumated between the two assassin students. Spinoff of my Nagisa, Assassin with a Mouth fic. Read and review!
Nagisa, Assassin with a mouthful of tentacles

Plot: The lemon you all wanted/waited for is here! Nagisa, the assassin prodigy, and Kayano, the actress with a grudge, finally get to have some alone time together.

 **AN: Before you read this, I just want to make a few things clear; I have never, nor do I ever intend to or did I read/ watch tentacle porn before writing this fic. This whole fic, a side chapter of my Nagisa, Assassin with a mouth story, started off as an in-story joke before I decided to give it a shot.**

 **This is my second time writing a lemon, so gentle considerate in your critique.**

 **Read and Review, if you can do that lemons….**

 **This one-shot takes place right after Shiro's death in chapter 6 of Nagisa, Assassin with a Mouth.**

It had been a rough couple of hours, even with pudding. For one of them much more than the other.

Kayano played with her pudding, the image of what was left of Shiro when she was finished still fresh in her mind. It had felt AMAZING to get rid of that monster…but at the same time, it felt hollow: Now that she knew the full story through Koro-sensei's memories, it hurt her to know she'd tried and kill the man her sister loved and blamed him for something that wasn't really all his fault.

She was slightly grateful, she proposed. True, it hadn't been intended, but she now had great friends who cared for her as she (mostly) really was…and sitting right across from her, the boy who she'd set up to be her red herring but had quickly become the first and best friend she ever had before he managed to slither his way into her heart; Nagisa Shiota.

The boy in question, juts finishing up a cup of coffee, ahd been taking glances at his date often throughout their mostly silent meal. From what he gathered, she was understandably distraught and relived that Shiro was dead, but probably in a mess otherwise:

You dedicate the better part of a year to a single goal, find out it was for the wrong reasons/ for naught and then find someone you care for greatly on top of all of it? Kayano had every right to feel that way….

Still, that didn't mean Nagisa had to be comfortable/tolerate this downtrodden version of the girl who'd ended the hell that was dealing with long hair and had become his first real friend aside from Karma: Even if, according to his adopted father, it had mostly been an act, Kayano/ Akari was a naturally very upbeat and fun-loving person. To see her like this hurt the assassin/teacher to be.

Finishing his cup and then re-filling Kayano's, he then got out from his chair.

"Back in a second, help yourself to anything you want."

Kayano nodded weakly as she played with her pudding, not even realizing Nagisa had offered her his swirl pudding.

The boy in question was on his way to the washroom when he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his aunt Sekai, the owner of the café he and Kayano were currently at, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Everything okay, Nagi?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, auntie…." Nagisa started before sighing. "Not really; we just got some bad and in Kayano's case, personal news."

Sekai's worry increased, but she let it slide, slipping a card into her nephew's pocket.

"Don't hesitate to call." She said. "For any reason: You're my nephew and I love you; I want to see you happy. And since you brought her in, I've never seen you glow like that."

Nagisa smiled and hugged his aunt.

"I'll let you get to your business." Sekai said as she went back to the front to welcome patron's in. "Just clean up when you're done and calm down; ladies don't like boys who…"

"AUNITE!"

Sekai laughed and then raced back to her post.

"So much like his father."

XXXX

Slamming cold water onto his face, Nagisa took a look at his reflection, remembering what happened the last time he'd been in this bathroom. A smile came to his face.

"Hey dad?" Nagisa said to the washroom mirror.

"Yeah?"

Everyone else in the bathroom looked up to where the other voice had come from.

"Wait, how did you..? Never mind." The new voice asked.

The other patrons in the bathroom promptly and would inform Sekai of what had happened, but when someone came to check, there would be no sign of the insane mercenary.

"Can I stay in Japan tonight?" Nagisa asked. "Just to make sure Kayano is okay after all that happened this morning?"

"Where will you stay?" Wade asked.

"At the school." Nagisa promised. "It actually isn't all that bad up there…."

"What about the wasps or hornets of whatever they were?"

"I'll sleep inside the classroom."

"Well, in that case….Okay, I guess you can stay that night. But we'll double training when you get back, no talking me out!"

Nagisa smiled at the bathroom ceiling.

"Thanks dad," He said as he turned to leave

"Be sure to use protection!" Wade quickly added before zipping out.

The blue haired boy's face went red with the thought of him and Kayano doing…that….

He quickly entered a stall to breathe out the excitement before throwing more cold water on his face and returning to his date.

As Wade left to hop from roof to roof and hitch a ride of the Blackbird, he smiled as tears ran down his eyes

"My little baby boy's about to graduate from the cups of boyhood and become a man! I'm so proud…. And kind of jealous. And slightly grossed out. And then turned on. And then questioning myself. And then remembering who I am. And that this is a fanfic. And wondering why….Wait are you cutting me out of the story?! Well (BLEEP!) that noise…Wait did you just (bleep)ing censor my (bleep), you raggedy mother (bleep)er? OMG, you did it again, didn't… OMG?! Are you (bleep)ing kidding me? This is an M-rated fic, you can do whatever you want and you want, OH HELL NO YOU…Don't make my font smaller! **I WILL NOT BE SILENCED,** **YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF….!"**

XXX

They walked back to Kayano's apartment in continued silence, reaching the door just as it got close to nighttime.

"Thanks for today, Nagisa." Kayano said truthfully. "Sorry it didn't end up as ni…."

"No, no! No need to apologize." Nagisa assured her. "Just hanging out with you was enough for me."

Just then, thunder and lightning overtook the skies, and heavy rain overtook the city.

"And of course I have no umbrella." Nagisa mused, already feeling water soaking in his jacket.

"Well, come on in!" Kayano said, dragging her boyfriend inside. "The last thing I want is for you to catch a cold."

She then shut the door and slipped off her coat before taking Nagisa's, which she saw was dripping with rain-water and left her boyfriend shivering.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll make us some tea…." Kayano started, only for Nagisa to place a hand on her shoulder.

"You go get comfy, I can make it."

"But Nagisa, you're drenched to the bone."

Nagisa gently pushed her to where he assumed the bedroom doors where.

"The tea will warm and help me dry off." He said. "I came uninvited and unannounced; the least I can do is make tea. Sides, according to Matt and Jen, I'm pretty good at it."

Too tired to argue, Kayano went to her room and slipped out of her school uniform. Looking over her shoulder as she did so, she saw a note on her bed:

 _Dear Akari-hime,_

 _We got called to an emergency meeting with the film crew and your agent, and probably won't be back until later in the week. We're so sorry about this sweetie; we promise this'll be the last time we go anywhere without you._

 _We left food money in the cabinet, and your paycheque for that Gundam movie came in the mail. Keep in touch and don't hesitate to call for anything._

 _With all our love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

 _PS If you bring that Nagisa boy over, use Protection!_

 _Daddy_

 _PPS Ignore your baka of a father, but try to set up a meeting with him. We don't want another 'incident.'_

 _Mom_

A whole week alone. She mused. All alone in the house with Nagisa…

She shook her head, her face turning red from the thoughts in her head, right as her tentacles started prancing and swinging throughout the air, somehow missing her possessions before she willed them back into her neck.

"I don't need this!" She said to herself. "What is wrong with the world today? I get revenge and then…"

"Tea is ready!"

Kayano quickly left her room, banishing the thoughts from her head.

XXXX

The two young assassins sipped at their tea quietly, Nagisa taking a look

"So…." Nagisa started, before losing his thought.

"..Yeah?"

"That Shiro guy. Was he the same guy who…?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"So, now we have to worry about a mad scientist after us now, on top of killing sensei unless they cure his condition?" Nagisa mused, leaving out his meeting with Taskmaster. "Just great."

Kayano uncontrollably smiled evilly.

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about Shiro anytime soon."

Nagisa saw her face and instantly got uncomfortable. He'd seen that asmile before whenever his moth…Mrs. Shiota, got in one of her 'moods.'

"A-and what makes you say that?" He asked, worry obvious in his tone.

The smile his girlfriend was something straight out of a comic book supervillain; gleefully proud and more than willing to do it again.

"Because I killed him." Kayano smiled happily. "Ripped him apart. Limb from miserable limb. And by kami, it was amazing! You have no idea what it was like putting up with him back when he was my sister's fiancé…he thought he could win me over with magic tricks and that I'd ignore that sis came home with more bruises? And it's not like anyone'll miss him anyways, he was such a pretentious, uptight…."

As Kayano rambled, and in Nagisa's mind, her aura distorted into something truly monstrous and unrecognizable from his girlfriend, the blue haired boy fought the urge to try and leave. This was not Mrs. Shiota, he reminded himself; this was the girl he'd fought off a gang to save, the girl who fixed his long hair problem and, even if it had initially been nothing more than an act, believed in him.

Kayano, having finished her rant, was huffing and puffing, waiting for Nagisa's response and mentally prepping herself for any reaction.

But she did not expect this:

Nagisa just smiled his usual smile; not the smile he'd made before taking down Asano Jr. or Itona, but a simply happy smile.

"Well, looks like I just lost my title of star student, huh?" He mused. "You've already killed huh? And to do it so cleanly, you've got to tell me how!"

While grateful her boyfriend was not reacting with fear of disgust, Kayano's form suddenly filled with shame.

"Nagisa…." Kayano sighed. "There's….something else I didn't tell you."

She then walked up to the center of the room and let her hair loose. Instantly, the tentacles she'd taken Shiro's life with appeared.

Nagisa dropped his tea in shock.

"I know, disgusting isn't it?" Kayano said. "Not only am I a killer, but I have the things I hate the most….I'm nothing but a hypocrite."

"Kay…"

"Don't look at me!" She teared, turning around. "I spent so much time plotting and lying….I was going to wait until Sensei thought I was an enamored school girl and then gut him like they pig I thought he was….but then you, Karma, Kanzaki and all of them happened….You especially…and…"

She was stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her and a calm presence filling the area as she found herself being turned around. Opening her eyes, she saw Nagisa as he wiped her tears away and cupped her face, making a small smile.

"It's okay." He promised. "Just let it all out."

Kayano, tears now streaming down her face, embraced him and wailed out the years' worth of pent up anger, confusion and sadness. Nagisa just held her, gently cooing to help her calm.

XXX

A few hours later, a simple dinner of rice, meat and dumplings was eaten and the two young assassins patted their bellies in content.

"Well, thanks for dinner Kayano," Nagisa said as he got up to leave his chair, taking a look outside to see it was still raining. "Great…Um, can I burrow an umbrella?"

"Wait just a minute, buster!" The green haired girl ordered, stopping him in his steps and stepping in front of him. "There's one thing you forgot to do."

Nagisa thought for a second, trying to figure out what Kayano may have meant before the girl in question simply grabbed and kissed him. He was surprised for a minute, then closed his eyes and returned the kiss, embracing her.

They parted for air a few minutes later, gasping with smiles on their faces.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…" Nagisa smiled, making Kayano giggle before she said simply:

"Well good, because that's just the start."

Nagisa's mind went blank with a realization.

"Y-you mean?"

She nodded her head, reaching for her hairpieces and let her hair down and her tentacles float.

"Would we be….with or without your tent…"

 **LEMON STARTS HERE, IF UNDER 18 OR 21, SKIP!**

"These tentacles can be whatever you want them to be…." Kayano smiled impishly, ideas forming in her head as she walked closer to Nagisa. The blue haired boy took a step back, tripping over the tea table and landing on the sofa.

Before he could get up, Kayano laid herself down on top of him, half her tentacles floating in the air while the others traced his skin.

But these were not the slimy tentacles one was often exposed to in the media or that Koro-Sensei had; they were smooth and small, gentle yet powerful.

"Naughty Nagisa." Kayano smiled as she nuzzled his cheek with her right index finger, her tentacles tracing his head and face before venturing further down. "What are you thinking about? Do you like this feeling?"

Nagisa, his face feeling hot, looked away from Kayano while subtly relishing the feeling he was getting in his lower body, where a tentacle was running all over a tent in his pants. He then felt his head being cradled in her hands and then pulled his face to her own, and they gazed into each other's eye.

"My little assassin." She smiled, nuzzling her face with his. Relishing the feeling, Nagisa did the same thing.

"These tentacles can be lie detectors…" Kayano smiled. "Tell me what you want to do. And be honest."

Sweat beading down his forehead, Nagisa steeled himself.

"I want to kiss you."

One of her tentacles soothingly ran across his cheek and chin again, adding a little bit of tickling. She then leaned down and kissed him.

"And…?"

"…see you in your underwear?" He added, unsure of what else to say,

A tentacle whacked his shoulder and two fingers pinched him before Kayano rose up, still laying on him. Nagisa let out a groan of pain and rubbed where he'd been hit.

"No lying…" Kayano smiled. "The truth, Nagi-chan, or more smacks."

"….see you naked?"

Kayano returned to her previous spot.

"Better."

A tentacle slipped under his pants and tickled Nagisa's boy part, making the blue haired boy let out a mix of a purr and growl that in turn made Kayano giggle. It then wrapped around its target as another worked its way down his pants.

"K-Kayano?" Nagisa asked. "W-what're…?"

"Don't worry Nagi-chan," Kayano cooed. "I won't hurt your little assassin, I've trained to control my strength with these."

That filled Nagisa with some relief, before he tensed and then relaxed when the tentacle tickled his tip.

"S-stop teasing me." He asked

"And….?" Kayano started to ask, only for Nagisa to move his head up and kiss her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Wait a second…" Nagisa asked, stopping the kiss to take out his phone, and pressed play:

 _(Play either_ _I see the Light (Tangled)_ _or_ _I'll make love to you (Boys 2 Men version_ _) from here on out)_

"Now, how about we get started?" He asked gently, whispering into Kayano's ear

Nagisa's hairpieces fell to the floor, revealing the long blue locks that had given him so much trouble until the beginning of the year.

"You look like a wild boy…." Kayano smiled as she messed his hair, running long threads of blue through her fingers. "So different than the calm and quiet assassin I know."

This gave Nagisa an idea.

"Oh, I can act that part…" Nagisa smiled back. "Can't promise it'll be as believable as yours, but…"

Kayano rose an eyebrow before

"Well then, give me your best shot."

A passionate kiss erupted and Kayano felt herself taken into Nagisa's arms and the two made their way to Kayano's bedroom, the green-haired girls tentacles closing the door before opening it up for a second to put a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign.

As the other tentacles pulled down the blinds and removed anything that could hinder their soon to be love-making, Nagisa gently lay Kayano down on her bed and after clearing his throat, growled before placing kisses on her neck and tracing her body with his hands.

Kayano relished the feeling of Nagisa's lips and hands on her body, her floating tentacles spazzing in the pleasure she was feeling before she regained enough willpower to realize something.

"N-Nagisa…." She rasped between moans of pleasure. "Y-you're overdressed."

The four tentacles she had regained control over then did their work; two undoing his vest and shirt buttons while the other two worked on unzipping and dropping his pants. The one that had been wrapped around his dick slid off to allow another to get rid of his underwear, giving Nagisa quick break from the mix of pleasure and pressure he'd been feeling there.

As he panted in a mix of relief and arousal, Kayano drank in her boyfriend's shirtless form: While still lean and short, she could see the start of a two pack and some increased budlges on his arms; not herculean like some of the X-men, not Olympian like Deadpool or even borderline 'perfect' for his age like Terasaka or the others, but he was definitely getting much more fit thanks to his training regime.

Nagisa, letting Kayano drink in his shirtless form, had a very similar realization.

"You know, you're overdressed too."

Never ceasing his kisses to her, Nagisa slipped off her skirt, gently doing so. He then paused briefly when she was clad in nothing but her underwear, silently asking if he could.

Kayano, realizing this, moved to cover her chest (or in her mind, lack of) with her hands, only for Nagisa to grab her hands and put them behind her head.

"Nagisa?" She asked, surprised by the look in his eyes; they were still gentle, but had hardened ever so so slightly

"Please don't." He whispered. "You're beautiful. You're perfect."

 _Beautiful? Perfect?_ She thought. _He really thinks that?_

She knew there were girls in the class prettier than her; Kanzaki was without a doubt the class idol with her long black hair and polite, sweet personality, Rio's teasing personality and blonde hair were eye-catching and Yada definitely had the largest bust of the girls…

"I don't want Kanzaki, Yada or Rio." Nagisa reminded her. "I want you."

They stayed there for a full minute before Kayano, tears in her eyes, hugged Nagisa tightly, kissing his cheek before nipping at his ear.

"Thank you."

She then lay back down and motioned Nagisa to do as he had requested. The blue haired boy helped her slip off her bra, revealing her chest. He then gently kissed her nipples and returned to gazing at her eyes.

"Perfect." They said together before going in for another kiss. She wrapped her tentacles around his waist as they kissed, their tongues battling for supremacy and hands tracing their bodies.

As the music picked up, the increased the speed of their contact; Nagisa's kisses venturing down Kayano's stomach and all the way to her toes.

"My turn." The green haired girl suddenly said, and the young assassin suddenly found himself on his back, Kayano on top of him and her tentacles. "Just relax and enjoy, Kayano-sensei's about to teach you just how pleasurable tentacles can be."

The way she said that both excited and worried Nagisa.

One of them ripped Nagisa's underpants, another returning to rubbing what made him a boy. Now that it was no longer constrained by garments, Kayano gasped as the tentacle's feeling the part up gave her a clear picture: It was bigger than she thought.

As she covered her blushing face at the realization and wondering how it would fit in, another traced Nagisa's back downwards, stopping at his butt.

"N-not there, not there!" Nagisa suddenly said when he realized what was going on, getting uncomfortable as the tentacle got closer and closer to his butthole.

Not liking to see Nagisa in any sort of uncomfortable mood, especially after all he had done for today, Kayano did as he asked and shook the blush away. She then bent down to kiss Nagisa's check to apologize for making him uncomfortable, only to freeze when she saw his face:

"Why'd you stop?" He asked indignantly.

"D-didn't you say..?" Kayano started before realizing it; Nagisa was role-playing with her. She then smiled. "Naughty Nagisa; you just stay still and take your punishment for tricking Kayano-sensei."

"Hai, sensei!" Nagisa smiled impishly, as if making a stab at her acting as a love struck student. A cute stab albeit, but a stab none the less.

"Oh, feeling….cocky, are we?"

Before he could respond, she then ordered her tentacles to rub and squeeze Nagisa's dick, making him stiffen in the pressure and pleasure as it increased.

"Don't even think of letting go." She commanded, a sweet smile on her face. "At least last a couple minutes."

Her tentacles floated behind her head, filling Nagisa with slight worry amid the pleasure and pressure building as he began sweating.

The tentacles then rushed towards Nagisa, rubbing everywhere part of him; his ears, his chin, pits…and then one went straight up where he'd 'begged' it not to go.

"EEEP!" He let out as he felt the motion: It was invasive, ticklish and wrong on so many levels….and yet, strangely arousing. As it moved around, he clutched the bed tightly

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Kayano whispered in his ear huskily.

Too close to release, Nagisa simply nodded.

"Good boy," She smiled as she then called back her tentacles, allowing Nagisa to let go. The look of dumb happiness on his face told it all.

"Not too bad for tentacles, huh?" Kayano smiled as she let him catch his breath. "What do you say?"

"Thank you….I love you."

Kayano stopped and looked at Nagisa

"W-what?"

"I love you." Nagisa repeated himself, absolute confidence in his tone.

Her eyes began to water as Nagisa ran a hand through her hair, even petting one of her tentacles.

"I want to take you out for anything you want." Nagisa told her honestly. "I want to make you the happiest girl in the world, shower you with presents…Work at a job I may hate just to see you smile…"

She silenced him with a tearful hug as her tentacles imbued themselves into the roof and sides of the roof. They held them in the air right above her bed, their embrace the one thing keeping them from slipping.

"Nagisa…." Kayano whispered.

"Yes, Kaya…Akari?"

"Make love to me." She finished. "And call me Kayano."

"As you wish."

With a predatory smile on his face, Nagisa flipped himself over Kayano and kissed her passionately. The tentacles strained under the shift but remained in place.

As they kissed, Nagisa, his hands gripping Kayano from her butt, slipped off her underwear. Kayano stopped the kiss and rushed to cover her most private place, but Nagisa once again stopped her with one arm, the other wrapped gently around her head.

"You're perfect, remember?" He smiled sweetly, making her smile and pull back her hands, giving him a full view. "Perfect."

Kayano blushed and gave Nagisa another kiss, although her hunger for the 'main course' was now obvious.

"Game time?" She asked.

"Game time." He confirmed. "Stop me if it…"

"I know."

He gently slid into her, concern on his face as she cringed and he placed a small kiss on her face.

"Nagisa…" Kayano smiled. "This feels…amazing!"

Relieved, the blue haired boy moved in tune with the music, relishing the feeling and Kayano's moans of pleasure.

"Faster!" She suddenly demanded, pulling Nagisa into her chest as her tentacles shifted them upright. They were now floating right above her bed, bouncing in the air as the music captured their feelings perfectly:

They were damaged in some way or another and had found each other completely by chance: But now that they had found each other, despite a few bumps, they honestly could not see themselves throughout the other for very long.

Nagisa was now filled confidence that he could do anything: he could become a Virtuoso, kill Koro-sensei, and give Wolverine a noogie or wet-willy… All for Kayano.

Kayano's heart seemed ready to burst with the happiness she was now filling; her life had been so much acting, but now she could truly be herself: She had found someone who loved her just the way she was, like her parents.

Kayano suddenly found the pleasure stopping for a spilt second, only to find Nagisa crawl on top of her and ask:

"Have enough for a little longer?"

Sweating in joy and wanting more, Kayano nodded and relished the kisses Nagisa gave her as he resumed his work.

This continued for several minutes; Nagisa kissing Kayano's shoulders and neck while she squeezed his legs and side

Then the entire apartment was awoken by a single word, uttered in pure heat:

"AISHITEIMASU!" (AN: I love you)

Finished and happily exhausted, they crashed to the bed and panted.

"Best night of my life." Nagisa smiled as his eyelids began to close.

"So far." Kayano yawned as she made herself comfortable on his chest, giving him a final kiss. He did the same and they fell into a deep, restful slumber.

Her tentacles promptly fell off, neither love-makers the wiser.

 **LEMON OVER! You made read normally**

XXXX

From the window, two familiar faces wiped tears from their eyes, another two seemed mixed and a final one just smiled, a little uncomfortable yet not.

"That…" Wade whimpered. "Was beautiful. My baby boy…I-is….is…Is now a man!"

Koro-sensei just bawled, with Wade suddenly joining him as they embraced.

"Isn't kind of weird to watch…?" Irina asked as she took off her headphones, face still red with what she'd heard.

"Yes." Karasama sighed, a mix of emotions filling him and images of Irina filling his head. He pushed them aside and tried to put a positive spin on the situation. "Then again, this is an excellent bonding experience and will give them further motivation to remove the target."

"What are you, a lazy Naruto fanfic teacher?" Deadpool asked, taking a quick break from wailing with Koro before returning to doing so.

"No, I am a teacher who until otherwise, will assume the target it still a deadly threat." The Special Ops operative said plainly. "Though we'll need to have to talk to them and any other couples that arise in the class to be careful in how they interact for the sake of their protection."

"And by protection you mean…" Wade started

"Wilson." Karasama growled. "Not. Now."

"Wade, please." Vanessa cut in, some tears down her face.

"Though in hindsight, I'm giving Kayano an A+ for seduction." Irina smiled before slight jealousy and an idea formed in her head. "Say, Karasma, why don't you and I…?"

"No."

"Geez, talk about cold shoulder." Vanessa mused.

"….I was going to say plan the talk we're going to give Nagisa and Kayano."

The special ops man contemplated for a second.

"Very well; I know a bar not too far away." He sighed. "I'll buy."

"Use protection, Karasama, Irina!" Koro-sensei smiled.

"Or don't, we don't really care." Deadpool smiled.

The two more 'mature' assassins went off their ways, before the trio of superhumans saw a flash of light inside the room where the two lovers were sleeping. A light that Deadpool knew all too well…

The two super assassins and shapeshifter burst through the door, two ready to defend their students/ adopted son with their lives and other shouting:

"CA…!"

The newcomer put a metallic finger to his lips and pointed at the sleeping kids, an unsurprisingly gentle smile on his normally stoic face. This was a smile of nostalgia and longing; memories of a smiling blue haired man training him filling his mind.

Cable was a large, muscular man with parts of his skin metallic and a glowing eye. An old 'friend' of Deadpool, he was the son of Scott and Jean Summers from the future.

The time-traveller was simply keeping a diligent watch over the two sleeping teens, which made the trio look at them as well.

"Okay." Vanessa smiled. "As much as I hate to admit it…they do look cute like that."

"Yes!" Deadpool smiled before turning to his old 'friend.' "So Summers, what brings you to Tokyo?"

The cyborg-like man, whose eyes never left the sleeping kids, simply handed Wade a note, turned around and walked away, but not before taking one more look at the kids and saying:

"See you soon…Nagisa-sensei."

 _To be continued Nagisa, Assassin with a mouth chapter 7_

 **WHEW! This was crazy hard to write; something about wanting to make it seem romantic but still have them seem like kids in love and use the tentacles in enough ways that seemed original or not done to death already. I worked hard to appease the fans and make sure it reached what I was hoping for! Hope it reached your satisfaction.**

 **This is a simple one shout, but feel free to check out this fic's parent story and offer suggestions on where it should go.**

 **As always, read and review!**


End file.
